Do You Wonder, Liv?
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Elliot writes a letter to Olivia asking if she still wonders about him after a breakup. Does she? Read to find out, Songfic
1. Elliot's Letter

_Title:_** Do you Wonder, Liv?**

_Disclaimer:_** Wish, but alas, I don't. Damn…**

_Summary:_** Elliot writes a letter to Olivia asking if she still wonders about him after a breakup. Does she? Read to find out, Song-fic**

_A/N:_ **Okay, people. Here's a story like the last one I posted. As said in the genre, this has to do with angst. Probably not in this chapter, but the following ones. Anyone got a problem with it… you can just not read it at all. If you'll give it a chance to read, I'll be super happy, especially if you review! Song: Ne-Yo: Do You**

**Do you Wonder, Liv?**

Elliot sighed and crumbled up the paper. He threw it over towards the pile that he already formed. He started writing again.

**'_Dear Liv,'_**

"Where to go from there?" Elliot asked himself. Talk about the breakup? He asked himself. He sighed. Elliot started writing.

_Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say.  
But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space.  
I would love to talk to you in person.  
But I understand why that can't be.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me._

**'****_Maybe this decision that I made was a mistake. And you probably don't care what I have to say. But it's been on my mind for months now. And I guess I'm trying to clear some mental space. I would love to talk to you in person one of these days. But I understand why that can't be. You're too busy with your life, and I know. I'll leave you alone for good I promise.'_**

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

**'_I know I caused some heartache when I left you. And I'm sorry. I would have loved to make you feel better.'_**

_First off let me say congratulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby girl.  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world.  
Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble.  
Tell your fiancé he can relax.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,_

**'**_**First off, I want to say congratulations. I heard that you just had a baby girl. If she looks anything like you Liv, she's the prettiest thing in the world. I swear that I'm not trying to start any trouble. Tell your fiancé, Trevor, that he can relax. I'm not going to try and ruin your marriage. So you'll be Miss Trevor Langan? That sounds… kinda catchy. I'll leave you alone for good I promise this time, and I'll stop writing to you.'** _

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

**'_I'll stop trying to call you too. I know Trevor's kinda get ticked off that I keep on bothering you, and I know that I'm a total pain in the ass.' _**Elliot finished his vodka glass that he had on the table. He let the burn go down his throat, but he didn't care.

_I know what we have is dead and gone.  
Too many times I made you cry.  
And I don't mean to interrupt your life.  
I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?_

**'_I know what we have is dead and gone. Because of too many times that I made you cry. I really understood when you said you wanted a new partner. How's Fin as your partner? Munch and I still get along… sometimes. I kinda miss you being my partner, but on the plus side I can see you everyday at work. I just haven't gone in this week. And you had maternity leave, too. So I haven't seen you since we broke up, the same day you left early. Liv, I really don't mean to interrupt your life, but, I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?'_**

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

**'_You ever think of me, anymore? I'll understand if you don't.'_**

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

**'_Well, Olivia, I think I should leave you to your growing family. Hope Trevor can treat you better than I did.'_**

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

**'**_**Wishing you the best in life, Liv.'** _

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

He had to stop from writing: _Love, Elliot_. Instead he put: _From El_. He sealed it in an envelope and mailed it.

"I still love you, Olivia. And I'm sorry," Elliot said, after he mailed the letter.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

**End! I sorta cried writing this. It's so sad! Next chapter… well, you'll see. Not much to say but… Thanx 4 reading! -Livvy Bear93 **


	2. Olivia's Letter

Six days after Elliot sent the letter, he got a response from Olivia. He opened the letter.

_Dear El,_

_I think that your decision for us to breakup __**was **__a mistake. And I agree with you on that._

"At least we agree on something," Elliot commented.

_I do care what you have to say. You deserve an input, too. I think we should meet one day. How about next week, the café across from Central Park, at 2 p.m.? And Elliot, I'm never too busy to talk to you and you know that._

_Yes, you did give me a heartache when you broke up with me. I hoped that you would try and worked things out with me. But you didn't and I was disappointed. So I do forgive you, though. Call me crazy._

"I never knew she wanted me to get back with her. She never told me," Elliot said out loud.

_Thank you for the congratulations part. I did have a girl. Her name is Elyssa Serena Benson. She is pretty and she looks like me. Also like her father, with her striking blue eyes. _

"So that means…" Elliot started and continued reading.

_That means, yes El, you're the father. I would love to bring her to our get together next week. That's during her naptime and she'll be sleep most of the time. I think she'll be glad to see her daddy. I know you're not starting any trouble. And Trevor is kinda getting annoyed with the letters and the calling. I know you won't ruin our marriage. You can't, because I know that's not you. After eleven months together, we finally get married. Kinda fast, don't you think? Trevor knows Elyssa's not his, because we haven't slept together during the month of conception. And I made sure she didn't get his name. _

"Thanks for that, Liv." Elliot chuckled. He turned off the radio that has been on since the day before. He sat down in a chair.

_Also, she doesn't have his eyes. She has your strength, also. And El, you're not a total pain in the ass. A pain in the ass, yes, but not a total one. _

"Thanks for that too, Liv." Elliot grumbled.

_You know how many times you made me cry? Well, I actually lost count after twenty._

"She counted?!" Elliot asked in shock. Damn, I made her cry a lot. Elliot thought.

_Fin's a great partner to work with, not as much like you were, but a great partner, nonetheless. I miss you being my partner, too. But we still work together, so you'll still see me. We have to stop giving each other the cold shoulder. I want to talk to you. I did notice that you didn't come in this week. I left early on that day we broke up, so no one would see me cry. I cried all day. Why did you have to break up with me in the squad room? _

"I never thought about it. I couldn't wait to tell her later," Elliot answered to himself.

_To tell you the truth, I was going to slap you right then and there. But I didn't. Not to sound harsh, but Trevor is treating me better than you did. And I know that I'm going to love seeing you again at the café. _

_El, never stop thinking about me and Elyssa. _

_ -Love, (And I mean it!)  
Olivia Benson-Langan_

_P.S. To answer your question, yes, you still cross my mind. I still think of you. I'll love you forever, Elliot. _

Elliot looked at the paper. He smiled, and then frowned. He crumbled the paper and threw it out. "Yeah, right." he muttered.

* * *

A week later, Olivia waited in the café for Elliot. He never came. She looked at her watch. It was close to six. Trevor would be getting off early today. 

"Elliot, where are you?" she asked. Elyssa started crying. Everyone in the café started complaining about Elyssa crying. Olivia left the café and waited outside a few minutes.

She decided to go home. "Elliot, how could you? I waited for you and you never came…" she asked to nobody in particular. She started crying. Trevor looked at Olivia when she came in.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Trevor asked, taking Elyssa from her arms. Olivia shook her head. "Nothing. Can you change Elyssa? I'm going to take a shower," Olivia requested.

* * *

**End! How dare Elliot! He should've gone and seen her! I'm angry! Next chapter, he better make it up to her! Oh, and I realized that this is my 20****th**** story. Yay, me! Anyways… Review and Thanx 4 reading!-Livvy Bear93**


	3. Talking to You is Hard to Do&The Wedding

At midnight, Olivia stepped out of her and Trevor's bed. She quickly got dressed and went to check on Elyssa in the nursery. She was sleep. She picked Elyssa up. "Let go see daddy, shall we?" Olivia told Elyssa.

* * *

Elliot was sitting on his couch, staring into space. He's been there since that afternoon. He was thinking about Olivia.

His doorbell rang. He groaned and went to answer it. "Yeah, what do you want…" He growled.

It was Olivia, with a baby in her arms. "Hi, Elliot." she said, smiling. He pushed himself out the way to let Olivia in.

When she came in, he closed the door. Olivia sat on the couch. Elliot followed. "Liv..." he started.

"Why didn't you come to the café today? I waited for you for hours! I felt like such an idiot," Olivia asked, angrily. Elliot couldn't respond. He sighed.

"I didn't want me to be in your life anymore." Elliot said, weakly. "El, I always want you to be in my life. Especially now that Elyssa's here. I care about you." Olivia retorted.

They were silent. Elliot decided to break the silence. "So this is little Elyssa?" he asked, pointing to the baby. Olivia smiled.

Olivia showed the baby to Elliot. "Yup," she said. Elyssa yawned and opened her eyes. Elliot smiled.

Elyssa stared at Elliot. He held his finger out at her. "She really does look like you, Liv. She only has my eyes." Elliot said. Elyssa caught his finger and squeezed it.

"I stand corrected. She does have my strength, too." Elliot chuckled. Olivia looked at him. "Do you want to hold her?" Olivia asked. "It depends, if Elyssa will give me back my finger." Elliot answered, smirking.

Elyssa let out a bubbly laugh. "She understood the joke, El." Olivia laughed. "We got a smart kid on our hands. Do I see a future detective in the making?" Elliot joked.

Olivia and Elliot spent an hour playing with Elyssa, until she got tired and Olivia laid her on the couch.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Liv, where did you get the name Elyssa from?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him. "Remember once when we were thinking about baby names when we were together?" Olivia reminded.

"Yeah, that's when we thought we were going to have a kid… together. I remember the name being on our list, but you said that you wouldn't name our kid that." Elliot said.

"I know, but when she was born, she looked like an Elyssa. So I gave her the name." Olivia told him. "Plus… I wanted her to have the first two letters of your name. And end the last letter of mine." Olivia remarked.

"So in some sort of way, we'd be connected in the name." Elliot clued. Olivia nodded. "El, you coming to the wedding?" Olivia asked, changing the subject. "When is it?" He asked. "Next Thursday." Olivia responded. "Are you going?"

"No," he said. Olivia was shocked. "Why? I want you to come!" Olivia exclaimed.

He gave in. "Alright, I'll go." Elliot said. Olivia thanked him. Elliot smiled at her. She also smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her. She then gave him a long kiss on the lips. She broke away. She looked at him in shock. "El, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I'm engaged and that was…" Elliot cut her off with his lips. She didn't pull away this time.

She pulled him closer to her. He picked her up and walked towards his bedroom. He laid her on the bed. "El… do you think… this is okay?" Olivia asked, between kisses.

He didn't answer. "El?" she asked. He kissed her neck. "It'll be alright, Liv. Don't worry," Elliot responded.

* * *

At five a.m. Olivia woke up in Elliot's arms. She sat up straight. "Damn!" she yelled, getting out of the bed. She woke Elliot up. "You asshole!" she yelled at him. "What?" he asked.

"I slept with you, that's what!" she said, picking up her clothes. "Liv, you knew what you were getting into." Elliot retorted.

Olivia ignored him. She quickly put her clothes on. "I just… broke my bond… with Trevor." Olivia told Elliot. She had tears in her eyes. "Olivia, honey, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not! You say you are, but you're not! Elliot, I-I hate you!" Olivia screamed, leaving the room. Olivia picked up Elyssa and left. Elliot heard his door slam.

* * *

_(A/N:__I decided to skip way forward to the wedding where Olivia and Trevor are saying their own vows.)_

Everyone at the precinct was at the wedding. Well, except for Elliot. Olivia hasn't spoken to Elliot since that incident. Olivia looked at Elyssa. Elyssa was in Casey's arms. _Pay attention, Olivia! Trevor's looking at you! _She reminded herself.

She looked at Trevor and smiled. She squeezed their conjoined hands. "… Even though we haven't known each other for very long, I believe we can spend our lives together, with our baby girl, even though she might not be mine. So, I, Trevor, affirm my love to you, Olivia, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Olivia Benson, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Trevor recited.

Olivia smiled wider. She looked out and saw Elliot just arriving. She turned back to Trevor. "Trevor, you are the most wonderful person anyone has ever known. I'm glad that I have the chance to have you as my husband. So that means he's off the market, ladies!" Olivia said. Everyone laughed. "I'd love for you to enjoy the best and the worst of this marriage as we grow old and raise our girl together. You know I wouldn't want anything less than that. So, Trevor, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever."

The pastor looked at the couple in front of him. He smiled. "May we have the rings?" he asked the ring bearer.

Trevor's nephew, who was the ring bearer, gave the ring to the couple. "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Trevor said, putting the ring on Olivia's hand.

Olivia looked at Elliot again. He turned and left. Olivia closed her eyes then opened them. Tears flowed from her eyes. She faked a smile. "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Olivia repeated, putting a ring on Trevor's hand.

"By the power vested in me and by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other," the pastor said. When Trevor and Olivia kissed, everyone clapped.

* * *

At the reception, the DJ said, "Please welcome the newlyweds, Trevor and Olivia!" when they came through the door. Everyone applauded again. Trevor and Olivia smiled, walking towards the dance floor, holding hands.

Elliot was at the bar, drinking himself away. He had stopped to clap for a few seconds, and then went back to his drinking. Olivia spotted him by the bar. "Elliot…"

"Congratulations, on your marriage." Elliot interrupted. He returned back to his drink. "Thank you. About last week… I'm sorry. I was totally out of line and I did know what I was getting into. I just…" Elliot interrupted again. "I know, Liv."

"I don't hate you, Elliot. You know all of that was just talk." Olivia said. "Olivia," Someone called out to her. She turned around. It was Trevor. "We have the first dance to do," he reminded her. "Okay. See you, El." she said.

After the first dance, Olivia danced with Cragen for a father-daughter dance. "Congrats," Cragen told her. "Thanks, dad." she said, faking a smile. "Olivia is something troubling you?" he asked.

She looked at Elliot. "Oh," he said. After the dance, Cragen said, "Dance with him," he insisted. She walked over to Elliot again. "Elliot." she said.

"What?" he grumbled. She could tell he was drunk. "Dance with the bride, now." she commanded.

Elliot followed her to the dance floor. They played a slow song. Elliot danced with Olivia. "Why don't you dance with Munch or Fin?" Elliot asked, complaining. "Stop complaining. They said they don't dance," Olivia said.

After the dance, Elliot looked at her. She frowned. "Elliot, are you okay?" she asked. He held her shoulders tight. "Elliot, what are…"

He kissed her. Everyone looked at them and gasped. Trevor turned around to see what everyone was gasping at. His eyes turned wide and ran towards Olivia. He pulled Elliot away from Olivia and punched him. Cragen and Fin pulled Elliot and Trevor away from each other.

"You asshole! Get the hell out!" Trevor commanded. Fin, who held Elliot, went towards the exit. Olivia just stood there. Trevor looked at Olivia. Olivia looked at Trevor.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Trevor asked. Olivia just stared at him. He held her shoulders. "Olivia, hun, are you alright?" Olivia looked Trevor in the eye. She nodded her head.

He hugged her. Olivia pulled away. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I gotta get some air." she breathed.

She walked outside. She called Casey, who went home with Elyssa after the wedding. "Casey?" Olivia started.

"Yeah, Liv. Elyssa's all right if that's what you called for." Casey said. "Thanks, Case." she responded. She hung up.

She saw Fin. "Fin! Where did Elliot go?" She asked. "He went to the bar a few blocks from here, want me to get him?" he suggested. She shook her head. "No, that's okay." she rejected. She called his cell phone. She got his voicemail. She called two more times before giving up. She went back inside. She saw Trevor on the dance floor, dancing.

She decided to dance with him. "You mind if I cut in?" Olivia asked him. He shook his head. She danced with him the rest of the night.

* * *

After the reception, Olivia and Trevor picked up Elyssa and went home. Olivia went to sleep early. When Trevor put Elyssa in her crib, he joined Olivia in the bed.

* * *

**End! How was Elliot's impulsion? You guys want a better ending? Review and I'll give you guys one. Cause I got a ending that everyone wants. Sorry if this is kinda confusing, because this was rushed. Thanx 4 reading! -Livvy Bear93**


	4. How Could You?

At one a.m., Olivia's cell phone rang. Trevor woke up and got out the bed. He was thinking about the honeymoon Olivia and him were going to have in three days. Trevor picked up her phone. He looked at Olivia. Olivia was dead to the world. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, let me talk to Liv." The voice commanded. It was Elliot. He sounded drunk. "Leave us alone, she doesn't want to talk to you." Trevor replied.

"I need to talk to her," Elliot barked. "Last time she told me when I met her, was that she hated you. Now leave her alone," Trevor ordered. "She didn't say that last week," Elliot retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked. "Last week, she was in bed with me. I'm not gonna get into details, but she told me that she loved me." Elliot blurted out. Trevor was silent and looked at Olivia.

"Your lovely wife never told you that?" Elliot mocked. Trevor hung up. He went towards Olivia.

He woke her up. "Trevor, what's up?" she asked, yawning. Trevor sighed. "Please tell me it isn't true." Trevor pleaded. "What isn't true?" Olivia asked. "Elliot called on your phone and he said that you… slept with him."

Olivia looked at Trevor. She was quiet. "Olivia, tell me it isn't true." Trevor said. Olivia shook her head. "I can't. It's true, I'm sorry." Olivia cried. She started crying.

"Olivia…" Trevor started. He pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, babe. I- I forgive you," Trevor said. That made Olivia cry harder.

* * *

At work on Friday, Olivia looked at Elliot come in. Elliot smiled at her. "Hi, Olivia." he welcomed. 

"Don't 'hi Olivia' me. You son of a bitch, you told him." Olivia said, raising her voice. "I really don't know what you're talking about." Elliot told her. Olivia walked closer to him.

"You called my phone, last night Trevor picked up and said that you told him about last week." Olivia informed. "Sounds like you need a break, Liv." Elliot said.

"Yeah, maybe I need to quit." Olivia retorted. She started walking towards Cragen's office. She knocked on it. Elliot followed her and held her hand. "Olivia."

She snatched her hand back. "I did tell him. But I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing." Elliot clued. Cragen came out of his office to see Olivia slap Elliot.

"Is there a problem here?" Cragen commanded. "No, I was just leaving." Olivia replied, leaving. "Elliot, what did you do to the poor girl, now?" Cragen asked, sighing.

* * *

Olivia picked up Elyssa from the babysitter. Elliot was by her doorstep, waiting for her. 

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you stalking me now!?" Olivia exclaimed. Elliot walked towards her. "Liv, I just came to say…"

"Did you come to say your sorry? El, I heard that so many times, and I don't think that I can believe you like I used to." Olivia claimed.

"Olivia Benson-Langan, I still love you. I'll always have feelings for you. And whatever I do, it will always hurt you and…I know what I should do." Elliot stated, leaving.

Elliot stopped at Olivia and Elyssa. "This… was an apology for everything that I did to you. I was going to give it to you when we were together, but it never happened. I can't go back in time and I can't try it again with you Liv. Take it. Goodbye, Liv."

He dropped it in Olivia's hand. Olivia looked at him. "Elliot, not goodbye, see you later." she corrected.

Olivia put Elyssa in her crib and looked at what Elliot gave her. It was an engagement ring. She teared up. "He was going to ask me… to marry him?" she asked out loud. "Oh, no." She said. She ran to Elyssa's crib, picked Elyssa up and went back to the precinct after writing something. She placed her letter and left it and something else on the bed.

Elliot went back to the precinct. He went straight to Cragen's office. He knocked gently. "Come in," Cragen said. Elliot went in. He closed the door.

"Elliot, what's up?" Cragen asked. Elliot sighed. He looked at Cragen and said, "I want to transfer."

* * *

**End! Oh, no, Plz don't do it Elliot! Sorry this is short, I had to do a lot last weekend and I couldn't post anything. My bads! Still not the ending you wanted? You all know I'm still teasing with you guys and I still have the ending everyone wants. This ain't over until the reviewers, well, review! If you don't review, then Elliot will go through with the transfer and Liv will never see him again. Threatening, but I gotta see your reviews! Any guesses or ideas you got, I'll take 'em. Any comments? You know what to do. Review and Thanx 4 reading! -Livvy Bear 93**


	5. Can I Be Forgiven?

"You sure you want to?" Cragen asked. "Yes, I'm positive. I think I've been in this unit for too long and I need a change." Elliot excused.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Olivia?" Cragen inquired. "I'm sure," Elliot lied. "There is an opening in Homicide, also one in Computer Crimes…" Cragen started. "I'll take Homicide." Elliot interrupted.

* * *

When Olivia got to the precinct with Elyssa, Munch when towards her. "Where's Elliot?" she asked. "In the office with Cragen." Munch answered. "Can you hold Elyssa, John?" Olivia requested. 

"Sure, I would love to hold my niece. Now Uncle Munch is gonna tell you all about what's happening with today's government," Munch said, taking Elyssa from Olivia and talking to Elyssa.

Olivia rolled her eyes and ran to Cragen's office. She knocked on it. The door opened and Elliot came out. He looked at Olivia. Then he went to his desk. Olivia looked at him and went inside.

"Olivia, something bothering you?" Cragen asked. Olivia nodded her head. "Yes. What did Elliot asked you for? I know he didn't do anything wrong this week, so I wonder… what did he ask for?" Olivia asked.

"He asked for a transfer. He's leaving today," Cragen answered. Olivia eyes were wide. "This reminds me… you have a few minutes to talk to him in this unit before he leaves and I call Homicide, telling them I got someone for the spot." Cragen informed.

Olivia went outside Cragen's office and saw Elliot, all ready to go transfer. He was saying goodbye to everyone. She ran to him. "Elliot…"

Elliot hugged her. "What's this I hear about you transferring?" Olivia asked. Elliot pulled her away and looked at her. "It's true; I'm leaving today to Homicide. So this is goodbye," Elliot clued.

Olivia shut her eyes and sighed. Elliot got his stuff and heading towards the door. "Did you really think that I was going to be out of your life if you transferred?" Olivia asked him. He stopped. "I told you before; I always wanted you in my life. And even if you transfer, I'll still try and…"

Elliot dropped his stuff on a desk and walked towards Olivia. "Liv, what the hell are you saying?" he asked. Olivia looked down. She looked up again and kissed him on the lips. Everyone gasped. Elliot broke away. "Liv, what are you doing, you're married!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia grinned. She lifted her hand. Elliot looked at her hand. He saw a ring on her hand and thought it was Trevor's wedding ring. "Look," Olivia said. Elliot realized it wasn't her wedding ring, but it was Elliot's engagement ring. Elliot smiled. Elliot gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her a hug. "Elliot, if we're gonna make this work, you gotta stay. You clear on this?" Olivia commanded.

Elliot looked at her and nodded. "Cap, forget making the call, Elliot's here to stay!" Olivia yelled.

"What about Trevor?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at him. "Don't worry, I took care of him." Olivia covered.

* * *

Trevor came home early to surprise Olivia when she got home by cooking dinner. He went to his bedroom to change into better clothing when he found a letter on the bed. 

It was in Olivia's handwriting and on the side of it was… Olivia's wedding ring. It was addressed to him.

_Dear Trevor,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm moving on… without you. I hope you found the ring nearby this letter. I'm sorry for breaking your heart because I truly love you, but my heart still throbs over… well, you know who. I'm saying sorry so many times and I know you probably think I don't mean it. Well, I do. I know this is terrible for you and I know you won't take this well, but you have to understand that I really wanted to be with you forever. Our relationship is not working out. Our relationship is on the rocks. Not only with Elyssa, but everything and my unfaithfulness with you. I am not happy in the relationship. The relationship is not what I hoped for. I can't go on like this. I cannot continue living this lie and I can't continue with our relationship. We can't be together anymore. I think you are a wonderful person. You are a kind person and a joy to be around. You don't deserve a jerk like me. I believe you really deserve a better person than me. You should be with a person that doesn't take you for granted. You should be with a person that isn't ungrateful such as me. Only recently I have been feeling this way and I didn't break up with you earlier is because I thought things would get better. But they didn't. I am sorry that I hurt you like this. You deserve better than this. I hate myself for doing this to you. It just isn't working anymore. We have to take different paths. There's someone else, and you know that. None of this is your fault. I am crazy for leaving you and I hope that we can put this all behind us now. It's best if we no longer see each other. For both of our sakes. I'm sorry,_

_-From,_

_Olivia_

_P. S. I'm coming for my stuff tomorrow. We'll have to do the divorce papers next week. _

Trevor sat on the bed. "I can't believe it. I forgave her for what she did and she leaves me," Trevor said, sadly. Trevor left the bedroom and went towards the kitchen. He opened up the cupboard and took out a glass and a bottle of vodka.

* * *

Olivia was at the precinct, talking to Elliot. Elliot held Elyssa. Olivia smiled. "It'll be great for Elyssa to be with her father," Olivia stated. "Yeah. And Liv, we'll have a wedding in six months to get ready. How's that sound?" Elliot asked. "Sounds great to me." Olivia said.

* * *

_Six years later…_

"Mommy, what's this?" Elyssa asked, running towards Olivia. Her pigtails were running from side to side as Elyssa ran. "What's what?" Olivia asked. Elyssa had two papers in her hand. Olivia placed Elyssa on her lap and took the papers.

"I found it in daddy's trunk downstairs," Elyssa said. Olivia looked at the papers and smiled. "Elliot, Elyssa found the letters!" Olivia yelled. Elliot came from the bathroom. "She did?"

Elliot walked over to Elyssa and crouched down. "Honey, where did you find these papers at?" Elliot asked, sweetly. "In your trunk, daddy." Elyssa answered. Olivia looked at Elliot. "You wanna tell her?" Olivia asked. "It's your call," Elliot told her.

"Elyssa, you know how mommy and daddy love each other, right?" Olivia started. Elyssa nodded her head. "Well, there was a time that mommy and daddy had a big argument and didn't talk to each other. Then daddy decided that was enough and started writing letters to mommy saying…"

* * *

**End! Well, not an ending like I had expected, but an EO ending it is! And everyone's happy! Well, everyone except Trevor. I feel a little sorry for him. Um, how was this? Were you disappointed? Was this worthy of your time? If so/If not, then tell me what I need to improve/tell me what I did that made you like it. Review and Thanx 4 reading! -Livvy Bear93**


End file.
